the insanity of Dr Stein
by lady-morphine
Summary: A witch has infiltrated the DWMA. while trying to get information out of Dr. Franken Stein, Medusa's plans go awry and the tables turn...but in who's favor? ***contains mature content aka...lemons...*** chapter 4 now up!
1. Chapter 1: we're all mad here

Tap tap tap, clink clink clink…Dr. Franken stein was working late in the medical office at the DWMA, typing up the medical reports on his computer, He swayed on his favorite computer chair and twisted the large bolt in his head to improve his concentration. It was a strange feeling every time he twisted it, like a sudden release of pressure that often sent tingles down his neck. Swinging from side to side, he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Smoking is bad for you, you know." A familiar voice came from behind him. Stein turned a puffed smoke in Medusa's face without really paying attention. "Isn't it a little late for the nurse to be creeping up on people" stein smirked. Medusa smiled as she perched herself upon the examination table, her legs crossed as she clicked on and off the heel of her shoe. Stein had a strange feeling about the new nurse at the school. The wave length of her soul felt wrong somehow and stein couldn't put his finger on it but he still let his eyes wander to the small bit of Medusa's stocking suspenders that were just shy of being covered by her nurses' uniform. "The Same things as you are Dr. Stein, Although you didn't seem to be doing much at all" she was being coy, leaning forward to rest her hand under her chin "is there anything you wanted to discuss with me nurse Gorgon?" stein called behind him, returning to his work at the computer.

"Oh come now Doctor," Medusa continued to smile, touching the corner of her lips with her tongue. She slid off the table and placed her arms on the back of steins chair. She brought mouth close to his ear "why else would a women be staying late at the office? Mmmm?" stein swung around, staking yet another long drag of his cigarette. His face blank as he looked up at Medusa "whatever you're up to, it's not going to work Miss Gorgon. Now if you have nothing else to say, then please be on your way" stein puffed smoke in her face again much to Medusa's displeasure. It's not that he didn't what she was implying or he didn't desire her, He just didn't trust her. He had seen her sneak about when she thought no one was looking, spending too much time flicking through student files.

Stein hated acting like an asshole but he refused to let his guard down until he was fully sure she wasn't a witch. That strange soul wavelength…his train of thought drifted off as medusa shouted "so that's what you do when a women flirts with you? I think that bolt of yours is too tight!" she grabbed his bolt and was about to twist it when stein grabbed her wrist and stood, towering above her "and it this how a respectable nurse acts only a week into the job?" Stein stared at her sternly, medusa shrunk under his gaze like a scolded child. She knew stein could be unstable; she had to tread carefully if she was to achieve her goal. She needed information and she would get it if it was the last thing she would do.

She pulled a puppy dog face as she looked up, feigning tears "im…im sorry doctor. It's just i…well" Medusa forced a convincing blush to her cheeks. Stein laughed seeing right through her act "you should have been an actress." This would be an experiment he was going to really enjoy. Stein grabbed her forcefully and kissed her before she could answer. _Two can p__lay that game, witch._ Stein thought to himself as he Pushed Medusa up against the examination table. She pulled away looking at him shocked. "Oh don't think you actually succeed with your little act. But I have always wanted to conduct an experiment. Do witches feel the same as humans" stein laughed darkly, a strange smile curled on his lips. Medusa couldn't believe he figured it out so quickly, but that dark look in his eyes…did He actually want to go through with this? "Doctor…I…you're being a bit rough don't you think?" stein still had his hand around her wrist, gripping tighter. He kissed her again, Medusa's heart began to pound wildly.

She had seduced so many men before to get her own way but this time felt so different. "A powerful witch like me, being frightened of a meister? Let alone feeling an attraction for him? Impossible" she told herself… she tried to shake it from her head "do you think I'm being too rough? By my estimation you seem to be enjoying it, witch" stein grinned madly. His eyes wide, staring at her with great intensity. Medusa could feel the darkness radiating from him, that spark of insanity so evident in his eyes. It was alluring and forbidden to her. She had to investigate further. Stein shifted her up onto the table and pinned her to it, straddled her and ripped her nurses outfit open sending a shower of buttons to the floor. She trembled under his touch as he ran a finger from her cheek down her neck, following the soft curves of her breast to her navel, tracing the snake tattoos that ran down her body; he stopped just short of where her panties should have been. Medusa's skin flushed.

"Maybe I should just kill you instead? You would be a most interesting subject to dissect?" steins Smokey voice made her flush even more. "You wouldn't do it. By my estimation you seem to be enjoying it too, as a scientist isn't it your job to fully experience your specimens? We are more alike than you think meister. We both have a need to explore the boundaries of science, to learn everything possible about the subject before us. Now tell me stein, would you kill me before you could complete your experiment?" Medusa regained her ground. She smirked evilly up at stein, grabbing the edges of his lab coat and pulling him down on top of her, his body pressing against hers. "Doctor… Madness can be a wonderful thing." She kissed his cheek, the smell of smoke filling her senses "I'm mad, you're mad….we're all mad here" stein laughed deeply at this, then kissed her hard.

His hand gripping her neck but not too tightly, just enough to cause Medusa's breathe to catch. "For science" he whispered as his other hand found her exposed lower lips. He slid one finger in with ease, Medusa gasped slightly as he did. She began to pull of his coat and unbutton his skirt but when she wasn't going fast enough, stein ripped it off releasing Medusa's neck. His chest was thick with muscles and heavily scarred where he had experimented on himself. Medusa ran her black polished finger nail down his spine, feeling his muscles tense under her touch. He let out a gentle moan at the same time Medusa did, his busy fingers had reached the small button inside her making her insides burn. She could feel herself getting close, but stein stopped just before she did. He licked his fingers "you're not poisonous I hope" he smiled "I promise I won't bite to hard" Medusa replied, licking her lips. She couldn't believe she was enjoying this so much.

Stein was overcome with lust with her reply. He quickly unbuckled his belt, exposing all of himself. Medusa couldn't help but giggle "you must truly be mad, even your dick has stitches" stein shrugged and clicked the bolt in his head. He hooked Medusa's legs over his hips by her stocking suspenders of her uniform, the only thing she was now wearing. He tickled her entrance with his tip. She was practically dripping "witches really do feel different" he sighed as he thrust inside her with one fluid movement. Medusa bit her lip suppressing a squeak from passing her lips. He drove again, going deeper inside of her. Her walls gripped him as he thrust again and again. Sweat began to pour down Medusa's body; every inch of her was on fire. Her mind was fussy and she no longer remembered why she was there, only that this was the best feeling she had ever had. She was going to…before she could finished the thought, stein gripped her hips and swiftly switched her till she was on all fours, he entered her again grabbing a fist full of Medusa unraveled hair. Stein had been with women before but this was something completely different.

The want for her was almost overpowering, he still didn't trust her but at that moment he couldn't have cared if she was about to take down the DWMA or destroy the world, he just wanted to make her scream his name. Medusa's hips moved in perfect time with his, he ran his hand down her body, over her gentle hips…his mind went blank as he came inside her with a moan, but not before Medusa had screamed his name and orgasimed powerfully, digging her nails into his shoulders until a small trickle of blood ran down his arm. Stein lay on top of her as they both panted heavily, both spent and blissfully satisfied. Stein had let his dark side take over him and had forgotten his mistrust of Medusa. He filled his thoughts of her away for further examination later, for now he just lay beside her panting. Medusa had fallen asleep the minute she fell back on the table bed. So stein sat up and lit up a cigarette and inhaling the smoke and exhaling out his nose. With a final turn of his bolt he fell asleep with Medusa Nuzzled into his chest.

Stein was the first to wake up the next morning. Medusa still slept under his arm. Steins glasses had been bent during their romp so they sat awkwardly on his face but he didn't really notice. Lighting up a cigarette he sighed. It had been a long time since he had been with a women and he couldn't help but feel satisfied with himself, even if it was with a witch whom was no doubt plotting against the DWMA. He considered his options, he could see how things progressed with Medusa until he discovered her plan or he could turn her over right now to lord death for being a witch. He looked down as her, she looked innocent as she slept but he couldn't deny what she really was. Stein was so deep in thought he didn't hear the door crack open.

Spirit stood slack jawed at stein and Medusa, uncovered and on full show. "What the…" he began but stein gave him a stern look "run along spirit, or next time it will be you…" he said as he took another drag from his cigarette. Spirit quickly slammed the door and ran down the hall. Stein laughed, it's not like he actually would but it always amused him to scare spirit like that.

As he lay back down, he contemplated his next move….


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets

Medusa slammed the door behind her as she stormed into her civilian house. It was mostly for show to throw off suspicion but it had other uses. Fury radiated from her every pore "how could that meister do that to me!" she shrieked and sent a fresh vase of flowers sailing across the room to smash on the end of the hall. The yellow daisies sprayed out and crushed under the impact. Ignoring the mess, medusa went and sat in the middle of the floor of her meditation room to clear her head.

She was so angry that she had let herself be so vulnerable to the meister and to still fail in her plan to leak information from him made her feel sick to her core. She hated herself but some small part of her couldn't bring herself to wash the scent of stein off her skin. The very thought infuriated her even more. She sent a chair crashing across the room with her magical snake vectors, creating a very loud cracking sound as the legs crumbled. She barely even noticed the slight sniffling noise coming from behind her.

Crona poked his head from the side of the door way "i…I..um…you didn't like the flowers….i…I don't know if I can handle this…I picked them for you myself." he shrunk back further behind the door, the ruined daises clutched in his hand. Medusa forgot her rage momentarily, an idea formed in her head. "Come here, Crona" she called, not to unkindly. Crona obeyed instantly, shuffling to her and slouching on his knees beside her, not daring to meet medusas eyes. The look in them always sent shivers down Crona's spine. "Im sorry I broke the vase Crona. Mummy's sorry." Medusa hushed as she took Crona in her arms and held him, stroking his violet hair.

Crona was her creation but not her child. A pang of guilty always fluttered in medusas chest when she treated Crona so cruelly but she believed she could never love him like her own child. "You're a good boy Crona. They are really pretty flowers. If you do something for me, we both can go out and pick as many flowers are you want? Mmm?" medusa said as sweetly as she could, but it sounded monotone and unfeeling. Crona's eyes darted around "i…I…dunno…okay" he said hoarsely. Medusa kept smoothing his hair, his head cradled in her chest. "Good boy. You'll make me so proud. A teacher in your new school by the name of Dr Franken Stein has made me very upset. I would like you to get me his file from the doctor's office and I would like you to plant one of my snakes on him without drawing attention to yourself. Do you think you could do that for me Crona?" medusa smiled strangely down at Crona. He nodded wildly in response but his face was screwed up in uncertainty

"i…i…don't know if…I can…but I want to make you happy mom….Dr. stein is really nice to me though…im not sure I could handle doing that to him…what if Maka found out? She would stop being my…my… Friend" Crona said in almost a whisper as he shook like a leaf. "im sure you can make me very proud Crona. You should not be friends with that Maka girl. She is a meister and it's her job to kill witches. What would you do if she killed me?" medusa said coldly losing her patients already. Crona began to cry in her arms. She really tries to love her creation but every time she saw him it reminded her of her failure. She had wanted to create a being above both witches and meisters, a being to surpass all power in the world but instead she had created Crona. He was nothing more than a crying mess, who could not even handle walking to school by himself, let alone anything of significance. She sighed heavily. But he's the closest to a child I will ever have. Medusa's rage had ebbed and replaced itself with a crushing loneliness. "Leave me now Crona. I wish to be alone"

Crona left without any further instruction just before a tear began to breach medusas cat like eyes. For a split second she allowed herself to dream of having tiny silver haired children by her feet "damn it. It wasn't supposed to feel like this. It was a meaningless fuck and nothing more. Why should I even think about what happened? It meant nothing" medusa began to weep, reaping over and over again to herself.

Spirit sat staring at stein for the entire morning while was working on cadavers in the back secured part of his lab. Spirit had been forces to be in cadavers place more times that he would care to admit. He continued Huffing and puffing in a series of rants about how unfair life was. Stein had tuned out about an hour into his ranting "she such a babe though! It's not fair you always get the hot ones." Spirit whaled dramatically like a child throwing a fit. "First it was Marie and now you got to bang the new nurse? It's just so cruel!" stein actually cause that last sentence "what happened with Marie was completely different and you know it…" stein snapped, His eyes wondering around the shelves and shelves of samples until his gaze drifted to the one jar he never looked at. It was covered in a cloth and was simple labelled "Marie"

"I loved her… It was a completely different situation." Stein forces the memories from his mind "aren't you seeing Blair? She's…nice" stein changed the subject and tugged the muscle in the cadavers arm making it twitch unnaturally. Spirit cringed "now that is a totally different situation. She's a cat, a very hot cat, but not a slamming hottie nurse like Gorgan" spirited swooned "and you always said I was strange, maybe I tweaked your brain a little too much last time" Stein said flatly, " you did what to my where?" spirit panicked checking his body in the mirror on the door for any fresh scars. "Never mind that... If you start suddenly speaking French let me know okay?" Stein smirked to himself as he got up from the table and walked out of the lab before spirit has time to freak out any further.

The banter with spirit was distracting, he thought dissecting his fresh load of cadavers would stop his mind from drifting back to two nights ago but it had failed miserably. Stein had decided to find out what medusa was up to before handing her over to lord death. She interested him greatly and he couldn't help but be compelled to study her more. He had written up his finding from that night in a special folder he had made just for her, outlining the events in great detail. Sometimes he hated his need to always record every new find or experiment he conducted but it was a compulsion he could not fight for very long. I'm nearly as bad as kid, stein sighed.

He lit up a cigarette and began walking down the street feeling slightly better after he remembered the lab was on a time lock and spirit was now locked in with the cadaver until stein returned. "Why can't I rid you from my head? It's not as if it meant anything…not like Marie" stein said quietly to himself. He twisted the large bolt in his head which sent tingles down his neck. Marie had been the love of steins life in their youth and they were planning to get married but when they were making love one night stein lost control of himself, letting the dark part of himself loose. He had ended up pulling out her left eye from its socket without realising it. He couldn't even remember how he did it or his reasons behind it and he hated himself every day for what he done to her. Marie, the kind soul that she was, had forgiven him but stein could not live with himself after what he had done and Marie had moved outside of death city to do work for lord death.

The image of her daisy coloured hair stained red haunted him when he slept but for the past two nights it was the image of another daisy hair women that made him feel unsettled. He could picture his hand full of medusas unravelled hair, his fingers entwined in every lock in the throes of passion. Stein snapped it from his mind. He could not let anything further happen with medusa and that was final. He scolded himself severely and carried on walking. The moon laughed in the sky behind him as a tiny black shadow slithered unnoticed across Dr. Steins shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3: close proximities

Stein had a headache all morning. The class he was teaching were practicing the soul resonance between weapon and Meister and many arguments had broken out within the group. Not matter how many times he turned the giant bolt in his head the pressure was still there and his mood was exceptionally irritable. "cut it out soul! You never take anything seriously." Maka scolded soul like a child as he and black star were trying to see which one was strongest, resulting in a scrap. "jeese Maka, chill out, we were only having fun. No need to get your panties In a twist." Soul said casually dusting off his jacket. "as if you would know what my panties looked like!" Maka shouted angrily back at him, "yeah as if I would want to see them, their probably as small as your tits" soul began laughing with black star not getting the irony of what he just said. Maka blushed brightly and began another rant. "Please, for the love of death, will you two just get it together and fuck already. Its getting tiresome and no one is buying the hating each other act. " stein shouted at the both of them, who both now resembled deer's caught in the headlights of a car. " now all of you, get the hell out, class dismissed" blushing violently, they ran out of the classroom, quickly followed by the rest of the class.

Stein went to light up a cigarette but he had just ran out. Today was shaping up to be a miserable day. Stein planted his face on his desk, trying to twist the bolt one more time with no relief. "Having a bad day doctor?" the voice of medusa said behind him "what gave it away" stein said into the table. "What do you want medusa? I'm not in the mood for any mind games today" Medusa sat up on the table beside him "I just saw a crowd of students run from here whispering that you told them to fornicate with each other. Not that I'm objecting but it seems a bit out of taste, don't you think?" medusa laughed smoothly. It was all very comical and if lord death found out, he would have a thing or two to say about it. Medusa decided to keep quiet about it for now, the incident could be used against him later. "Cigarette?" she produced a pack of smokes from her white coat. "I thought you said smoking was bad for you" stein barley raised his face from the desk but took one all the same. "True, but so are many things. Putting a bolt through your own head included. That must give you some awful headaches…" medusa smiled innocently.

Crona had planted her snake perfectly and its effects were beginning to show. Not only did it tell her where and what stein was doing but it also began to eat away at his mind, causing him to become more malleable to her cause, the headaches were just a side effect, one that gave medusa a strange satisfaction but one that would ware off whenever she was in close proximity to him. Stein smoked the cigarette with relish but gave pause to that last comment "yes, it does." Stein gave medusa a questioning look. "Awe, poor thing. Is there anything I can do to make it all better?" medusa said with false sympathy. She took steins chin in her hand, making him look at her directly and smiled lightly "going away would be a start." Stein swatted her hand away. he regretted it instantly but he was in to bad a humour to apologise for anything . Medusa actually looked hurt by that and the guilt began to rise inside him "okay then doctor. I'll leave you be." she stood to get up and walk out but stein stopped her. "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just not feeling the best today, please sit back down" Medusa felt a little flutter in her chest. Is he actually apologising to me? Does he actually care how I feel?

Stein ushered her to sit down on the table again but feeling slightly childish and set in her ways, medusa sat on his lap. Stein couldn't help but blush a little. She weighed practically nothing but she still managed to sit on a sensitive area. Medusa couldn't help but feel somewhat satisfied as she felt him harden slightly. "perv." She muttered under her breath but stein still caught it. "You could have sat on the table but you chose your seat, what did you expect? I am a man after all." He laughed. He was beginning to feel better already. Something about being this close to her made his head hurt a little less, his mood improving... "For a witch, you are not really all that that subtle" medusa began to feel angry at his laughter "shut up! It's not my fault you're a pervert" she stood up shouting at stein making him laughed harder as Medusa went red. "Come now medusa, we both know whose fault it is" stein stood up beside her, a smirk crossing his scarred face.

"You've done something haven't you? That's why when you came in I suddenly felt better yet when I'm away from you I feel terrible. Why is that?" he asked getting very close to her. "Maybe you're just in love with me stein" medusa smiled evilly evading the question as much as possible. Her heart pounded in her chest. This was just like the first time … "maybe." Stein shrugged Leaving medusa dumbstruck. Stein didn't know what his attraction to her was or how to explain it all he knew was that He just had to have more of her. Medusa couldn't help look at him differently ever since their fling. She hated him for making her feel weak, and it felt strange to both have the urge to kill someone and rip their clothes off at the same time. Little did she know stein felt the exact same.

It was like a spark the minute their eyes met and suddenly they were all over each other, kissing each other wildly. As they each tried to take the others clothes off, they tripped over steins swivel chair landing on their backs on the ground. Medusa recovered first and straddled the half-naked stein. "I forgot to mention. I don't like to be taken control of Meister. I am above being your play thing and you would do well to remember that." Medusa looked evilly down at stein as her snake vectors surrounded her. Two of the vectors wrapped around steins wrists and another wrapped around his neck pinning him to the floor. "if you say so, witch. But if my memory serves me correctly you fucking loved it." Stein smirked broadly, driving medusa insane. She ripped off his shirt in anger and removed the rest of his clothes in a few swift movements. Stein now lay completely naked on the cold floor, giving him Goosebumps. Medusa kept on the majority of her clothes. It made her so angry that he had exposed her so much in her botched attempted to seduce him; it only felt right that this time she would have the upper hand.

Medusa ran her polished nail down steins muscular chest, tracing his scares just like he traced her tattoos before. She would make him feel just how she felt. The sheer want for him, the loss of control!. Her hand found his sensitive area with great satisfaction; she played with it him in her palm. Leaving her vectors complexly pinning him to the ground, medusa placed her mouth around him , causing stein to let out a stifled moan. "You will be the death of me, witch" he said closing his eyes as she worked her tongue around him, feeling the rough stitches up his shaft. "I fucking hope so" medusa thought to herself, not really meaning it. She could taste the warm salty pre-cum in her mouth that told her he was ready. She lifted herself onto him, feeling him slide inside her with little effort. They both shared an intake of breath as medusa moved her hips down as stein moved his up into her. Within minutes they were both sweating and medusas whole body felt alight, she lost concentration and release her vectors hold on stein, who instantly took her body in his arms and sat up till they rocked in each other laps, he held her tightly as their bodies moved with the other, feeling closer and closer to their joined finish.

Medusa gripped the bolt in steins head and at the moment of climax twisted it causing stein to cum inside her in perfect symmetry. She felt the warm liquid ruin down her soaking the ground beneath them. Stein held her as she slumped onto him, staying inside her. They panting heavily as their sweat coated skin stuck together. They just sat in blissfulness, enjoying the feel of the other. Stein looked up at the clock on his desk "we've still got a few hours till the next class. And giving you up is proving quite difficult. If you're going to make me wait another week before this happens again, I may as well get my fill of you" stein smiled kissing medusas the length of medusas neck. Medusa felt strange inside, she could no longer feel any anger toward him, only the want to have him close to her. To do this every day of her life… she began to kiss him, holding his face in her hands. "Make it quick" she said, without putting her full malice into it. Stein obeyed without question.


	4. Chapter 4: inner evils

Stein really didn't mean to do what he had done. He just couldn't help himself. With each passing second he was getting more curious as to why the panic and guilt hadn't set in yet. Instead he only felt a sick joy in his involuntary work. His just sliced just a little deeper, under the natural creases of skin to leave no sign of his interference. The blood was getting everywhere now and stein wondered how long it would take to bleed out. He began giggling strangely to himself and he licked the blood from his fingertips. His enjoyment began to wane and he finally began to sew her back up. The heart monitor beeped irregularly and it was ruining his fun. Stein didn't want to kill her. He just had to know what was inside…"how pretty" he smiled as sealed her up, only a tiny white line showed any evidence of his actions. A tiny flicker of guilt fleeted in his chest. "What if she notices?" stein twisted the bolt in his head a few times before he picked up the limp, blood stained body from his operation table. "she won't notice. And if she did…she'd understand…wouldn't she?"

Medusa woke up in a bed that was not her own. Her head was spinning making her heavily disorientated. It took her a few moments to realise where she was. She was in stein's bed with the Dr. snoring loudly beside her with his arm pinning her to the bed. Medusa could barely remember the night before, they had been out to dinner and a few drinks but after that medusa couldn't really fit together the rest of the night. They were both naked in the bed so they must have had sex. It annoyed medusa deeply that she couldn't remember any of it. They had been secretly having sex for weeks, taking every opportunity to rip each other's clothes off. Medusa could feel herself getting more and more addicted to stein and his almost sinful talents, so much so that they even had had encounters during school hours in the supply closet; it was only sheer luck that they hadn't been discovered by now. so far only spirit knew of their affair but he had stead silent about it. He and stein had only just begun speaking to each other recently as spirit was very put out about a passing comment stein had made about soul and Maka. Medusa smiled to herself remembering how funny she had found it when she had first heard what he had said.

Stein stirred in the bed beside her "been awake long?" he stretched out, the scars on his chest turning white with the effort. For such a scared and destroyed man he was rather beautiful in a strange way, medusa sighed. "No, only a few minutes. What happened last night?" she asked sitting up making her head spin even more than it already was. "Why, had a bit too much to drink did we?" stein smile crookedly, looking for her face as he was nearly blind without his glasses. "Maybe, I just can't remember what happened and it unnerves me." Medusa scrunched her eye brows together in thought. "What unnerves me is how you can be this awake this early in the morning…" stein checked the clock beside his bed. It was half 6 in the morning and only beginning to get bright outside. "Maybe I want to make up for missing whatever went on last night" medusa flashed an evil smile at stein and begun where she thought they had left of. Stein couldn't help but feel guilty… "I am a sick bastard…"

Naturally stein was late for the first classes in the morning; he had to make some silly excuse about traffic to his students to explain how he could manage to be 3 hours late. "But you don't drive sir..." a student in the front row said innocently. "That's not the point. Turn to page 47 and be quite."

Later on during soul resonance practice in the court yard, stein had a few moments to think over the nights events. He had drugged medusas drink, in a premeditated act leading to her dissection. It was only sheer luck that she lived and that she hadn't noticed what he had done. What astounded stein was that she didn't even notice she was unconscious for a whole week and it strangely made stein want to smile but instead he felt awful for what he had done. He could still feel her warm sticky blood on his hands. Spirits interrupting rambles brought him back to the present. "Spirit, do you ever think I am truly a bad man?" stein said his face planted into his swivel chair. Spirit wasn't really listening to him "I don't know about you but I sure am. Damn that Liz has a fine ass.. Hey frank, do you ever thing kid gets some off those two?" spirit cheekily winked at stein. This simple chatting with spirit always made stein feel better, even if it was annoying and distracting. "Definitely" stein laughed lightly looking up at the students practising in the yard.

"Spirit, I think I have done something very bad and I don't know if I can fix it." Stein was suddenly serious again and the previous joking was gone from his voice. Spirit knew that when stein did something bad it usually ended with someone dead. It had accrued only a handful of times before but it was enough to make spirit go ridged. "is she still alive?" spirit asked flatly. "Yes.." stein said weakly back "then whatever it is, it can be fixed. You need to step back and get control of yourself before it gets out of hand. Lord death is starting to suspect there's a witch in the DWMA and I second his theory and I know that you do too. You're playing with fire stein. Take it from me, this can only end badly. And this time it might not be as easy to cover up as the others." Spirits words echoed in steins head and sunk in deeply. "you need to go see lord death frank. You need to tell him the truth." With that spirit left stein alone by the edge of the court, deep in thought.

"I will talk to him tomorrow." Stein swore to himself "just one more night…"


End file.
